The World's Greatest [Vid Fic]
by ShinigamiYuy
Summary: This has slash so be warned! ^^ Its corny and kinda sappy too so, mwahaha


Title: The World's Greatest [Vid-fic]  
Author: Shinigami Yuy  
Series: Harry Potter  
Warning: Slash content and happy mushy stuff like-ness!  
Disclaimer: The World's Greatest is not mine, far as I know its R Kelly's. Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rowling!  
Thanks to T/Q-chan for helping me get the song. Thanks to Kris for being there and helping me be the World's Greatest and thanks to yous for reading it!  
  
  
[Span in to see a blast of green blinding light before spanning out to see the mountain. Standing next to a tree looking exhausted but happy stands the Boy Who Lived. Harry James Potter. The green eyes sparkle brightly as his friends Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and even Draco Malfoy stands behind him looking proud of the boy.]  
  
I am a mountain  
I am a tall tree  
Ohhh, I am a swift wind  
Sweepin' the country  
I am a river  
Down in the valley  
  
[Panning in on the boy we see him close his eyes before we span out to see him open them again. All of the wizards and witches of Hogwarts surrounding and cheering for him. Behind him we can see a person coming from the shadows, tall but we can't see his face as he grabs Harry's left shoulder.]  
  
Ohhh, I am a vision  
And I can see clearly  
If anybody asks u who I am  
Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say  
  
[Harry turns to look up and the light revels the softly smiling face of Professor Snape. "Good job Harry Potter, your fame was well won." A second shorter figure grabs Harry's other shoulder and kisses his cheek softly.]  
  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
I made it  
I'm the worlds greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my backs against the ropes  
I can feel it mmm  
I'm the worlds greatest  
  
[Again a Slytherin is shown, this time a blonde, Draco Malfoy. "Hey.. you made it. Good Job Harry."]  
  
I am a giant  
I am an eagle  
  
[A smile on his lips Harry thinks of all the fun he's had at Hogwarts. Moving in till all we see is the green of Harry's eyes before we span out to see him and Ron fighting to save Hermione from the Giant, the both of them easily defeating it together.]  
  
I am a lion  
Down in the jungle  
  
[Moving into his Gryfindor robes we see his lion before we move back out and see him sitting on a chair with an old hat on his head that yells out, 'Gryfindor!' and everyone cheering again.]  
  
I am a marching band  
I am the people  
Oh, I am a helping hand  
  
[Fading to black the scene becomes of one with many wizard and witches moving to a grave yard, ready to face Voldemort once and for all. Behind Harry we can see people with there hands on his shoulder's but no one else notices Lily and James Potter holding their son's shoulder or Cedric and a few other friends of his that we can't identify.]  
  
And I am a hero  
  
[Standing over Voldemort we see the blinding flash of green again, defeating the Dark Lord one last time. All around the other wizards have taken care of the Death Eaters and some never made it but are beside Harry with his proud Mother and Father and other friends.]  
  
If anybody ask you who I am   
Just stand up tall   
Look 'em in the face and say...  
  
[Looking up Harry sees Dumbledore walking towards him. Draco and Snape move back but both are looking proud. "Harry Potter, for extreme bravery and strenght beyond any other I must award you with 80 house points." Everyone erupts into loud yells of encouragement even the Slytherin house.]  
  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm The world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's up against the rope  
I can feel it  
I'm The world's greatest  
  
[Perched on a broom is Harry Potter, older now as he holds a shining golden ball in his hand and is grinning brightly, over the roar of the crowd we can hear, "Harry Potter caught the snitch! The Canon's win! They are going to the Quidditch World Cup!!"]  
  
In the ring of life I rain love  
And the world will notice a key (oh yeaaaaa)  
Where there is darkness I shine light (shine light)  
And wheels of success fight in me  
  
[Standing in front of a priest dressed in muggle clothes and in front of hundred's of witches and wizards also in muggle clothing stands Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, both in a tuxedo as they slide rings onto each other fingers and then kiss softly, tears rolling down both their cheeks.]  
  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm The world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's up against the rope  
I can feel it  
I'm The world's greatest  
  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm The world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's up against the rope  
I Can feel it  
I'm The world's greatest  
  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm The world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's up against the rope  
I Can feel it  
I'm The world's greatest  
  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm The world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
I'm When my back's up against the rope  
I Can feel it  
I'm The world's greatest  
  
[Laughing softly Harry watches as his son stands above his husband. James smiles to his father then points at Draco with his wand. "Give up Lord Voldemort! I am Harry Potter, your worst nightmare!" A little poof of smoke and green light shoots from the small toy wand. Draco pretends to die before rolling over and tickling the blonde haired green eyed boy.]  
  
And it's the greatest  
Can you feel it   
(Can you feel it)  
(Say the greatest)  
It's the greatest  
Can you feel it   
Can you feel it  
See I'm so alive  
It's the greatest  
At the end of a tunnel  
Can you feel it   
Believe in a pot of gold  
It's the greatest  
At the end of a rainbow  
Can you feel it...  
  
[Harry stands with Draco next to him, Lily and James Potter watching them and then looking to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. All are watching as James Malfoy and Cedric Weasley hug tightly and kiss on their own wedding day. "We aren't the greatest..." Harry looks to them all and smiles, "We are parents of the greatest." Turning they all head off. It all fades to black.]  
  
  
Well? Whatcha think? R&R please?! ^^ I had this stuck in my head. Also look for the same title for a Gundam Wing one instead coming soon. 


End file.
